


The Anniversary gift

by emmeboo79



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Children, Confrontations, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmeboo79/pseuds/emmeboo79
Summary: What do you get your husband who already has everything he needs, the answer,  the one thing he thought he'd never have, a family of his own.





	The Anniversary gift

**Author's Note:**

> A family dinner with a surprise .

Alec was pretending to sleep when Magnus enters the bedroom, it was still early with the sun streaming through the glass illuminating the entire room. The six o clock shadow on Alec had been replaced with amber hues, the reflection from the sun was warm and bright. He could feel the dip in the mattress and a weight on the bed, the smell of freshly baked pancakes and hot coffee nestled in his senses making him stir slightly.   
"I know your awake Alexander, I can see your bottom lip twitching " Alec remained motionless trying his hardest not to cave, a smile was riding up so fast he couldn't hold it in anymore. Magnus moves his arm under the covers  
to tickle his ribs, my god he was resilient.   
"Let's see if i can wake you up with a kiss" tempts Magnus, he leans over to trace his lips onto Alec's cheek, slowly moving towards the prize, Alec's lips. Every soft touch inching ever so closely was Interrupted by a sudden smirk from Alec, he was loving it. Magnus teasing his lips with the taste of his own was enough of a jolt to awaken his arousal. Just as Magnus reaches for his lips to claim the kiss, Alec throws his arms over Magnus pulling him down on the bed.   
"I've got you now" growled Alec.  
"So what will you do with me?" goads Magnus , wrapping his painted fingers around the front of Alec's hair, catching the curl before it falls on his face.  
"Mmmm....let me think?" Alec surveys Magnus's face deciding which part to kiss first, his gaze wonders over to the breakfast tray.  
"Hey, where's the syrup? " queries Alec glancing at his breakfast, before returning his gaze at Magnus, looking into Magnus's eyes was like looking at them for the first time, it was a feeling of comfort and home, like being wrapped up in a blanket.  
"Hang on " Magnus bolted out of the bed disappearing into the kitchen, but when he reappears, his hands are empty. Instead Magnus stands at the foot of the bed with a widened smile on his face. Magnus's robe falls down at his feet revealing nothing but a red bow tied around his dick. Alec chokes on a piece of pancake, spluttering and laughing at the same time made his eyes water.  
"So is that my present!" he manages to blurt out .  
"Do you like it?" asks Magnus swinging his hips.  
"Why don't you come back to bed and I'll show you"   
Magnus practically leaps onto Alec where he immediately starts to pull at the ribbon.  
"Magnus i can't untie it, will you use your magic" this was one present Alec was thankful for.  
"Use your imagination Alexander" teases Magnus.  
Alec giggles pulling Magnus towards him , with one hand on Magnus's thigh to steady his concentration and the other on the ribbon. It didn't take Alec long to vent out his fustration , his patience was as short as time itself.  
Magnus knew he had tied it ambitiously, double looping it at the ends, meaning Alec would have difficulty removing it, he starts tugging it with a gentle force.  
"Hey, it's still attached to my dick you know" cried Magnus smacking Alec on the shoulder. Alec smirks and leans down with his eyes level to Magnus's dick, both of them sinking into each other, eyes blazed with lust and love,   
equal as each other. Alec starts with his teeth gently working on the bow, Alec's warm breath and soft lips on his dick made Magnus grip the sheets.Just as Alec was starting to enjoy himself with Magnus's laughter carrying around him, the phone suddenly rings.  
"Answer that Magnus and your a dead man " warned Alec, his lips still present on his husband's dick .  
"It might be Annette, i promised her a healing potion" Alec sighs when he sees Magnus reaching for the phone, a few brief minutes of client conversation ended with Alec laying flat on his back, arms above his head, staring at the vacant ceiling. Magnus clicks his finger removing the ribbon and nestles in the crook of Alec's arm.  
"I'm sorry Alexander, i had to take that call ,she's going through a difficult time"   
"You never have to apologise Magnus ,you care about people, it's just one of the many things that i love about you".  
"But I'd rather fool around with my husband, so where were we? "   
Alec moves his hand around the back of Magnus's neck and pulls him up to greet him, the kiss was long and hard, purposeful. With their bodies rocking, their hardened dicks stroking beside each other, they both let out a resonating moan that almost shook the room. They always slept bare together , not confined to clothing and feeling the other ones touch next to their own was all they needed. Magnus , laying beneath the weight of his husband nuzzles into his neck, brushing kisses along his deflect rune, sucking at the curved edging at the tip always sent Alec into a frenzy. Magnus would spend hours tracing his fingers along Alec's runes, usually when Alec was asleep so not to disturb him. Magnus moves his hands through Alec's hair wrapping his legs flushed around his waist, Alec abruplty cuts the kiss short while still staring at Magnus.  
"Alexander, what's the matter?" worries Magnus.  
"I'm waiting for my husband" Alec whispers, Magnus knew straight away what Alec meant, his glamour immediately lifted unveiling his cat eyes, they shone as a burgeoning sunset, giving you hope that the sun will set only to rise again. It saddened Alec that Magnus had to keep them hidden for so long, even reminding Magnus how beautiful they were couldn't take the shame away.  
When you've been living in the shadows for so long, it takes more than a compliment to make your way out of the dark.

"There's my beautiful husband" beamed Alec sweeping his soft lips over Magnus's lids, Magnus grabs Alec's waist and pulls him down onto his dick which was throbbing and needing to be devoured.  
"Make love to me Alexander" hushed Magnus, nibbling on Alec's ear with such ease and tenderness it felt as soft as a butterflies wing brushing against the skin.  
"It would be my pleasure " breathed Alec sinking further down onto Magnus, just as Alec moves his hands beneath the covers, a noise distracts him.  
"What was that?" Alec murmurs.   
"I didn't hear anything " answers Magnus still chasing kisses, he continues to smother his face trying to get Alec to focus.  
"Magnus i hear someone" Magnus breaks his lips away for a momentary pause to listen in, the sound of footsteps shuffling along the floor was clearly evident, aswell as the clinkling of crystal made Alec nervous.  
"Someone's here and they're making themselves a fucking cocktail Magnus" spluttered Alec.  
"It's probably your mother" shrugs Magnus acting completely uninterested apart from having Alec's dick sandwiched between bis thighs, like a hotdog in a bun, but without the mustard, Magnus hated condiments on anything.   
"Magnus, why would my mother in our apartment" Alec's frown, buried and prominent ,looked directly at Magnus who now started to act interested and rather sheepish.  
"She's making us an anniversary dinner, i said it was okay to come over but i wasn't expecting her to come so early"   
"Magnus!" sighs Alec shifting his weight ,slumping back down on the bed.  
"Alexander it's fine, i'll put a silencing spell arlund the room, she won't be able to hear us" suggests Magnus ,bouncing onto Alec, straddling him .  
"Are you kidding, i can't do it with my mother in the next room " stuttered Alec.  
"Don't doubt my magic Shadowhunter, it's completely sex proof, i promise" ensures Magic while stroking Alec's enlarged cock.  
"It doesn't matter, i know she's still out there "implored Alec climbing out bed, the last thing Alec wanted was an image of his mother popping in his brain while he was fucking his husband.  
"There's something else, but promise me you won't get mad"   
"What is it Magnus"   
"Marsye invited Robert" announced Magnus tentatively, he awaits Alec's reaction nervously, Alec's father was a book not to be opened, more like throw in the fire.  
"SHE WHAT" bellowed Alec, he clenched his fingers so tight all the blood escaped leaving him lightheaded, Magnus runs straight over to catch him where he fell.  
"I've got you" he soothes holding Alec's weight as his own.  
"I can't believe she invited that man into our home"   
"She must have a reason, just talk to her, and i mean talk Alexander, no shouting"   
They touch forheads leaning onto each other for support, breathing as one for a few seconds before Alec turns the door handle.  
"Urrmm Alexander, aren't you forgetting something?   
"What"   
"Your clothes" points Magnus. Alec shaking his head grabs his joggers and a tshirt from the chair and looks down at his obvious hardon.  
"Magnus can you do somerhing"   
"Sure, shall we jump in the shower , i promise it will be quick" enthused Magnus.  
"Magnus" wined Alec, normally he would be the first one to get into Magnus's pants, but the presence of his mother and the sudden arrival of the man he once called his father, was eradicating all sexual desires.  
"Fine" sulks Magnus as he clicks his dancing fingers "Erectous....dissaperous" he yelled managing to keep his laughter in while personating Harry Potter waa aplauadable. Alec seeing his length dissapear into his pants ,sighs with gratitude, no mother should see her son with a hard on.There aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe how mortifying that would be.  
"This isn't over Alexander, you owe me an hour of complete fornication, i'm talking infinite orgasms, immeasurable ectasy and screams of pleasure, do you think you can handle that" Alec's dick began to twitch "not again" he whimpers.   
"An hour ? Do you think you'll be able to last that long" smirks Alec.  
"You might have a stamina rune Shadowhunter, but i have the magic" exudes Magnus as a sudden flicker of light, transient in sapphire blue erupted all around him.  
"Care to make a bet" proposed Alec ,arms crossed behind his back, standing militant ready to stake his claim.  
"What do you have in mind?" intrigues Magnus, licking his bottom lip in an attempt to seduce his husband.  
"How about the first one to come has to cook dinner all week aswell as wash the dishes, and that means no magic Magnus "  
"Okay pretty boy, it's a bet" Magnus seals the deal with a kiss and a tap on Alec's ass.

Alexander walks into the kitchen to see Marsye chopping up vegetables.  
"Morning sweetie" she sings.  
"Mother what a nice surprise, i wasn't expecting you so early"   
"Oh no, i didn't wake you did i, i know how you boys like to have "a lie in" "qups Marsye and smiling so wide that all you could see were teeth. Alec witnessing his mother using air quotes to imply how he enjoys morning sex with Magnus made him roll his eyes so far back in his head, he could almost feel his brain back there.  
"So what are you doing here so early?" he asks making himself a cup of coffee, he sits down and looks at the copious amount of food and wondered just how many people were actually coming.  
"The lamb has to marinade for six hours and there's so much prep to do, then there's your favourite dessert to make" waffled Marsye as she continues to dice and chop every vegetable known to man.  
"Your making chocolate fondant, that's difficult to make" Alec was suitably impressed his mother was going to great effort, it's just a shame the shittiest father of the year would be attending.  
"No I'm making apple crumble, your favourite " Marsye interjects almost slicing the nib of her finger off while looking hopelessly at the orchard bobbing in the sink.  
"That's izzy's favourite " sniggered Alec.  
"Are you sure"   
"I'm pretty sure " Alec reaffirmed sipping his coffee with a hint of smugness Izzy would be proud of, Izzy always considered Alec to be the golden child in their mother's eyes , the first bòrn is always perceived to be the one of great leadership ,taking on responsibilities making way for future siblings to follow and learn from.   
"Mother it's fine, I like apple crumble" assured Alec. Magnus wonders in looking fabulous as always, like a king yet to be crowned, with every accessory matched to perfection. He greets his mother in law with a peck on the cheek , Maryse turning her cheek instinctively giving Magnus the warmest smile. They had come such a long way in their relationship ,from mutual detest to a common friendship. Magnus will never forget the speech Maryse gave on their wedding day, "For my son Alec and his new husband Magnus, the love you have for each other is a true example of what we all hope to have one day, i've never seen two people more in love or deserving of each other. The pair of you have found your happily ever after, enjoy each other ,love each other and Magnus, you can't return him now, i've already redecorated his room"   
"Maryse you really don't have to go to so much trouble "   
"It's your wedding anniversary, i want to do something special for my boys " Maryse implored.  
"She's making us my favourite dessert"   
"Really....chocolate fondant can be tricky, do you want me to conjure it?" Alec giggling with Maryse shaking her head perplexed Magnus.  
"What?" laughs Magnus joining in.  
"It's nothing, have a good day" says Alec kissing his husband goodbye .

"Do you want any help? " Alec volunteering his chopping skills while snacking on a carrot stick.  
"I thought you had meetings today " ponders Maryse.   
"Just a few errands to run, just how many are coming tonight" quires Alec obviously knowing the answer already.  
"Just the immediate family, your sister and brother, Clary and Simon, Luke......and your father" Maryse hesitated over that last name knowing Alec's resentment towards his father. Alec's face was a miriad of utter dissapointment and hate, he hadn't spoken to Robert since his wedding five years ago.  
Alec's hazel eyes had drained of all colour, the flickering amber once lit within had become flameless. Maryse could see the hurt in her son's eyes and it pained her to think she was the cause of it.  
"Magnus told me this morning, how could you invite him back into our lives "  
"Alec, your father has been sick this past year and really wants to make ammends with you and everyone else"  
"How sick?" questioned Alec, just because he hated his father ,it didn't mean he wanted him to come to any harm.  
"It's not life threatening if that's what your wondering" Maryse starts rubbing the meat with a plethora of spices and herbs ready to be roasted.   
"So you've been talking to him" pushed Alec.  
"He hates what he did Alec, he knows he can never take it back, he just wants a chance to aplogise to you and to Magnus"  
"Well i can't speak for Magnus but i know i can't ever forgive him" answers Alec sternly .  
"Will you just listen to see what he has to say and then you can ask him to leave" begged Marsye. "It's been years since we've all been in the same room together "  
"And who's fault is that Mother !, i hope your not implying that this is somehow my fault " Alec's outburst shook Maryse, making her immediately rethink her open invitation.  
"Your right Alec, i'll call him now not to come"   
"No wait....i'm actually curious to see what is reasons were" Alec finishes his coffee and goes to change. He munches on the cold pancake Magnus had made him while changing out of his comfy slacks into more appropriate work attire. Maryse was blending something when Alec goes to grab his holster and bag.  
"So you never told me what you got Magnus for your anniversary, if it's something battery operated, then i don't want to know " she giggles whipping her locks out of the sauce base she was concocting. Alec ,blocking out his Mother's sexual inuendos simply answers.   
"I'm going to collect it now"  
"Well are you going to tell me"  
Alec shakes his head "Nope, it's a surprise "  
"Well whatever it is , Magnus will love anything you give him"

Alec says his goodbyes and heads off to the institute, thinking about his gift .Magnus's gifts too Alec were worthy enough to be etched onto stone and displayed for everyone to see. Three years he portalled them to paris to eat crepes and drink champagne over looking the eiffel tower. Then there was swimming in the brightest of oceans exploring hidden caves and shells. A year after that he put a protection spell on Alec's bow and in scripted it with "The property of Alec lightwood Bane, husband of Magnus lightwood Bane". Last year Magnus named two stars after them, he always loved staring up at the heavens, the telescope Alec had gifted him with went down extremely well, a month of gratuity worth of blow jobs to be exact. Magnus always called the skies "the kingdom of heaven" and would stare out on the balcony for hours, just looking up at the stars waiting to find their restful homes. The brighter the star, the purer the soul, so when that fated moment occurs and Alec crosses over first ,Magnus would look up and smile and say "Soon my love, wait for me"  
Alec was going to give Magnus the gift he'd always wanted, a family to call his own. They had talked seriously about raising a family for the last two years, but the dissapointments they'd encountered had dampened their spirits. Watching Magnus with Madzie made Alec's heart melt into a puddle on the floor. Magnus had so much love to give that Alec felt guilty taking it all for himself. What Alec wasn't expecting was to fall irrecoverably in love with an abandoned warlock child that had taken control of his heart and refused to give it back.

It was three months ago while training with jace in the church yard that a bag moving by itself alarmed them both. Armed with their sepah blades they step closer to investigate, a whimper followed by a gurgling sound hastened Alec's reaction making him tear open the bag in seconds.  
"It's a baby "spluttered Jace, tiny pink chubby fingers grab onto Alec's finger as he carefully holds the child in his arms, giving extra care to support the head and keep them warm. The blanket was dirty and stained, thread bare and soaked with tears.  
"Go and check the cameras Jace ,maybe whoever left him...her...." Alec opens the blanket to identify the gender, it was a girl.   
"Who could ever abandon a baby" puzzled Jace . Suddenly the alarm goes off signalling a breach in security, the baby , no more than a few weeks old, starts to cry and wiggle still clutched in Alec's hold, the realisation becoming evident why the child was left, her long whip reptiled tongue almost hissing out with every cry.  
"She's a warlock" surprised Jace.  
"Go and find the breach, i need to take her to Caterina"

Alec paces the floor nervously burning his souls into the floor, "Caterina, is she okay?"   
While performing a few tests, she tickles her under the chin when her warlock mark appears.  
"It seems to come out when she's excited or scared, have you found the mother? "  
"Jace is still checking the security cameras, can anyone take her? Alec asks.  
"I have a friend who will but it will have to be short term Alec, your going to have to find a more permanent home for her.....she seems quite taken with you"   
"What do you mean"   
"Well look at her, she can't take her eyes off you " smiled Caterina.   
"I have to go Cat, Jace is expecting me back at the institute " Alec, duty bound was about to leave when the child   
starts to cry, the screams were defeaning halting Alec where he stood.  
"Alec wait" shouts Cat.  
"What? "  
"Just come back here for a minute" Caterina testing the child's attachment to Alec immediately stops crying when Alec comes back.  
"She likes you "  
"Caterina i don't have time for this"  
"Just hold her for a minute" urged Cat, Alec sighing lifts the child up into his arms, the little smile radiating from her cherubed cheeks plucked at Alec's heart like an elaatic band. He strokes the little tufts of hair sticking up, her eyes were as blue as the ocean on a calm day.  
"I see your quite taken with her too"  
"Don't tell Magnus about this, you know how he gets too invested, i won't have his heart broken, not even by you little girl" smiles Alec touching her cheek. Alec passes her back to Caterina when she soons to whimper, Caterina waves her hand over her face too soothe her.  
"It's okay Alec, you can go, I'll keep her calm"  
"I'll be in touch as soon as i find the mother " 

Three weeks of tedious searching and countless dead ends, Alec finally finds the birth mother. Her name was Amy, a twenty year old university student where a one night stand resulted in her giving birth to a "demon "those were her words, and they stung Alec to hear them. All he saw was a beautiful little girl needing a home ,a family. Even when Alec tried to explain that the child was still half human and telling her about the shadow world, her fears were too great to even consider living in a world where monsters were a reality. She begged for her memory to be erased and to forget about the world she didn't want to be a part of ,and Alec was happy to oblige. He'd been visiting the child every day for the past three months, he knew he wanted to keep her but had to wait until the mother was out if the picture.  
Alec was at his desk when Caterina knocks on the door.  
"Have you got them?" his eyes instantly lighting up.  
"Of course" she hands him the adoption papers for Alec to browse upon.  
"And everything's legit?"  
"Alec, it's all legal, it just needs yours and Magnus's signature to complete the paperwork and then she's all yours, have you thought of a name for her. I mean i know "button" is cute but...."  
"I have but Magnus should have a say in it too"   
"What is it ?"   
"I thought maybe Abigail, it means "a father's joy" and that's what she'll be, for both of us" beams Alec.  
"You'll be wonderful parents Alec, just look how Madzie adores you both"  
"I hope Magnus agrees with you, i've fallen in love with her Caterina, i already see her as my daughter"  
"Alec, i've known Magnus for hundreds of years, he may have loved and lost people in his   
long life, but no one has ever come close to the way he feels about you. You've given him more happiness in these seven years of you being together, than his 800 years on earth, alone"   
"Thankyou Caterina " Alec loved Caterina's friendship with Magnus, she's always been a constant support in his life and he's so thankful Magnus had someone to confide in and to lean on. Obviously over the years, she and Alec had become quite close also.  
"So what time will i be expecting you and Magnus "  
"Is 8ish okay ,i've got a family dinner to endure first" says Alec, eyes rolled, frown painted.   
"Sounds exhausting " laughs Cat.  
"You have no idea" 

Alec returns home to find Magnus drinking precariously with Maryse, they looked already tipsy while discussing in great depths the joys of having garnishes in their drinks.  
"How many have you had?" Alec's annoyance was clearly evident in his salty tone as he throws his bag on the chair, missing it entirely.   
"I've been keeping your mother company....are you okay?"  
"Fine" muffled Alec under his breath walking towards the bedroom. Magnus sensing bis husband's altering mood quickly follows him to find him changing in the bathroom. Magnus comes up behind him ,arms around his waist ,leaning his face in the nuck of his shoulder.   
"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to snap" apologies Alec .  
"Bad day at the office"   
"Just a few things on my mind"   
"Do you want to talk about it" Magnus turns Alec around so he can see into his eyes, he was definitely worried about something thought Magnus, he knew every expression on that beautiful face ,he could never hide anything from Magnus, and he never did.  
"Maybe later"   
"Why don't i send everyone home, you look tired" worries Magnus sweeping his hand across Alec's face.  
"We can't, i bet she's been working on that dinner all day. I'm fine, honestly" assured Alec.  
"I hope you haven't forgotten about our bet later tonight" winks Magnus, slowly moving his hands cupping Alec's sweet ass.  
"I haven't stopped thinking about it all day" smiles Alec.  
Magnus goes to leave the room leaving Alec to finish getting ready, just as he turns the handle, he says  
"I love you Alexander"  
"More than i love you, not possible" 

Alec could hear Jace and Izzy imploding into fits of laughter when he walks in  
"There he is, happy anniversary big brother" Izzy runs over to hug Alec ,squeezing him so tight you could hear the bones crunch beneath, Jace throws himself in there too.  
"So Magnus, what did you get Alec" enquired Jace, Alec immediately draws his eyes to Magnus's dick remembering the red ribbon and sneaks in a little smirk.  
"He hasn't untied it yet" coughs Magnus.  
"So where are our other halves" asks Jace.  
'They should be here any minute, what about Luke Mum"   
"He'll be running late, he said to start without him" answers Maryse, putting the final touches to her extravagant dinner.  
"I can't believe you invited Dad" huffed Izzy looking straight at Alec.  
"What about some drinks" suggests Magnus hoping to lift the tension from out of the room by supplying a shit ton of alcohol . Magnus clicks his finger conjuring an erray of ornate cocktails of every colour, Izzy and Maryse squeal with excitement as they mue over which one to try first.  
"Beer?" says Alec to Jace .  
"You bet"   
Just as they sit down with Maryse lapping up the role as hostess, Simon and Clary finally joins them,  
"Sorry we're late, i had to pick up Alec's and Magnus's anniversary present " states Clary .  
"Biscuit, i said we didn't want a fuss"   
"It's from all of us" Clary passes Magnus an envelope who in turns looks at Alec.  
"I guess you better open it" says Alec , inside were reservations for a five star hotel in London, England ,aswell as concert tickets and dinner bookings for the top five rated restaurants.   
Magnus grabs Alec's hand thrusting the booking confirmation at him.  
"Alexander look"  
"I can see" he chuckled ,lifting Magnus's hand to kiss it "Thankyou everyone"  
Maryse starts to serve dinner ,the banquet looked spectacular.   
"The food looks beautiful Maryse " applaudes Magnus.  
"Yeah great job Mum "clapped Izzy.  
"Aren't we waiting for Robert" questions Simon pulling out a flask of o neg and starts to drink. Izzy kicks him from under the table.  
"Ouch" moaned Simon reaching to rub his leg.  
"Your lucky i'm not wearing my heels" scolded Izzy.  
"Sorry Alec" aplogised Simon.  
"It's okay, let's eat shall we" The food was truly scrumptious, salmon fishcakes to start, followed by lamb, sautéed potatoes and greens for mains, with so many side dishes they needed another table just to fit all the food on. They were half way through dinner when a knock on the door stops the conversation mid flow, all eyes were on Alec as he tells his mother to let him. Magnus gently squeezing Alec's thigh, Magnus's touch was always a calming influence on his nerves. Robert ,almost unrecognisable, dishevelled hair and tatty clothes, Alec almost felt sorry for him. Simon with his vampire speed pulls a chair out for him.  
"Thank you Simon"   
"Your welcome Sir"  
"Simon don't call him sir, he doesn't deserve your respect " chastised Izzy.  
"How have you been ?" asked Clary.  
"Okay i guess" Robert was looking at his children who was looking straight through him, he could barely look Alec in the eye. Izzy's stares were intense, full of hate and pity, the looks from Jace were mainly dissaproval, Alec just looked hurt, and completely lost.  
"Are you taking care of yourself Robert, you look so thin"  
says Maryse.   
"It's the medication i'm on, it speeds up my metabolism "  
"I hope your not looking for sympathy because you won't find any here" scorned Izzy.  
"I'm not looking for compassion Isobelle ,or even forgiveness, i just wanted to see my children" Robert's face looked drawn and completely occupied with sorrow.  
"You lost that right when you tried to destroy Alec's life" Izzy's anger was uncredited, uncontrollable and completely justified.  
"Izzy" Interrupts Jace.  
"What, he deserves to hear it" yelled Izzy, Magnus tightens his grip on Alec seeing his eyes start to shimmer in the corner  
"Alec, i just wanted to make sure you were doing the right thing, i never meant to hurt you, or Magnus"  
Alec swallowing his pain finally finds the words to speak, they were as heavy as his heart,  
"You tried to break up our wedding, you went to the council to get our marriage revoked, you went to Magnus and questioned his commitment to me, you said "How will you be able to love him knowing your going to lose him"  
"And what did Magnus say back to me"   
Magnus Interrupts "I said, i would rather have this short life with him ,than a lifetime without him" Magnus was trying to catch Alec's eye but they were focused on the wrong man.  
"Who are you to decide that, if i get to live 70 years with Magnus or 20 years, it would never be enough, but that's my pain to bear, not yours. You don't get to decide who i choose to spend my life with, i'll choose Magnus, everytime ,even now your still trying to defend your actions"  
"Robert i think maybe you should leave, it was a mistake bringing you here, i won't have you upsetting my son" Maryse stands up reaching for the door.  
"You mean our son"  
"You lost that privelege when you hurt Alec, maybe one day you'll be able to make ammends but today isn't it"  
Robert, defeated abd exiled, goes to leave.  
"I am sorry, maybe one day you'll believe me"

With Roberts departure, the room turned sullen and stale, Alec excuses himself to go to the bathroom.  
"Will he be okay" worries Clary.  
"Yeah, he has us right? " smiles Izzy.  
"Does anybody want dessert? " asks Maryse.   
"I kind of lost my appetite" answers Jace.  
"I made Izzy's favourite "  
"Oohh blueberry pie" enthused Izzy.  
"No, apple crumble"   
"That's jace's favourite Mother" Maryse throws her arms in the air to surrender.  
"I'll just go and check on Alec" Magnus finds him laying on the bed, lost in his own thoughts.  
"There you are " Magnus lays next to him, facing his beloved."Are you okay Alexander"   
"It was hard seeing him again"   
"You miss him don't you ?"  
"I miss the father he used to be, not the person he is now, i'm sorry if i spoiled dinner"  
"Hey" Magnus reaches at the back of Alec's head , gently tugging his hair.  
"Alexander lightwood Bane, you have nothing to apologise for, do you hear me" Alec nods pulling Magnus in for a kiss.  
"Has everyone gone?"   
"I think so, i don't hear them" shrugged Magnus.  
"Are you ready for my prsent" grinned Alec.  
"Finally" says Magnus as he starts to unbuckle Alec's belt.  
Alec laughs "No not that, i mean later, i want to show you something first" Alec sprints off the bed almost nose diving into the carpet to fetch the papers.  
"It better be worth it" yelled Magnus hardly able to control his excitement and the promise of multiple orgasns.  
Alec comes back and sits down nervously, his hands shaking, his heart racing.  
"What are they?" Magnus asks when Alec passes him the papers, it takes a few minutes for the words to jump off the page long enough for him to read them.  
"Alexander, these are adoption papers, who are they for?"  
"They're for a little girl, our daughter, if you want her"  
"Alexander what are you talking about?" Alec passes his phone to Magnus and tells him to press play, Alec had recorded videos of him holding her, talking to her, and singing to her.  
"She's a warlock"   
"Magnus look when i tickle her" points Alec, watching her tongue stick out then seeing Alec do the same while pulling a goofy face, made Magnus's glamour float away and tears to fall.   
"She's so beautiful but how....."  
"It's a long story and i'm sure to tell you about it, but Magnus, if you don't want to do this then it's okay" Alec kisses away the tear stains left behind .  
"Are you kidding, of course i want her" Magnus practically screamed .  
"Okay phew ,because i already love her"   
"Can we go and get her"   
"She's at Caterina's, we can't bring her home until the papers have been filed, it might take a few weeks"   
"I love you so much Alexander, you've given me the only thing that I've wanted. ....a family of my own" Magnus embraces Alec giving him the longest hug that time wasn't a factor anymore.   
"Are you ready to meet our daughter" smiles Alec, Magnus opens up a portal, transcending creamy jade all around them, he takes Alec's hand in his, fingers wrapped within each others, wedded bands sitting side by side.  
"What if she doesn't like me?"   
"Your Magnus lightwood Bane"   
"True" chuckles Magnus, Alec and Magnus walk through as husband's but when they come back out, they'll be a family.


End file.
